Computing devices often execute various tasks, such as automatic disk defragmentation and anti-virus scans, on regularly scheduled bases. Unfortunately, when a sufficient number of computing devices execute such tasks simultaneously, the collective activity of the computing devices may contribute to spikes on a power grid. For example, some researchers have estimated that regularly scheduled anti-virus scans performed by computing devices within a single time zone may increase the load on a power grid by as much as 93.75 Megawatts. Moreover, executing such tasks during peak hours may create unnecessary loads on a power grid's infrastructure, which may contribute to both high energy production and maintenance costs.